


Anders' worst nightmare

by PadBlack



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is all you need to know ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anders' worst nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrakkHammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkHammer/gifts).



> For Jane to cheer her up - thanks for the inspiration, my dear.

# Anders' worst nightmare

 

Anders woke up with a high-pitched scream.

“Iiiiiiiiiiiek”

 

This instantly aroused his boyfriend lying next to him.

“W- what's wrong, babe?” The vampire asked drowsy but alarmed.

 

As he got no answer from the blond, he  sat  up and pulled the Norse god into a comforting hug.

Anders shivered and buried his face into the crook of Mitchell's neck.

“I had a horrible nightmare.” He mumbled.

 

“Aaaaw, poor baby.” The vampire stroked Anders' shoulder reassuring.

“Wanna tell me about it?” He kissed the blond's temple.

 

Anders choked then answered hesitantly.

“I dreamt I... I was an angel.”

The blond pressed himself close to Mitchell.

 

“Well.... that doesn't sound so bad.”

 

“But it WAS” Anders insisted shrilly.

 

“Okay... then tell me what's so horrible about being a supernatural creature.”

The vampire tried to suppress his smile from his voice but couldn't fool his boyfriend.

 

Anders growled softly at Mitchell's shoulder.

 

The vampire lifted the blond's chin with his free hand so he could peck his little god on the lips.

 

“Ok, come now, don't be shy and tell uncle Mitchell what bothers you.” He teased.

 

Anders grumbled a bit to himself then he whispered ashamed: “I had no dick – no balls – down there was absolutely nothing – IT WAS FUCKING SCARY!”   
In the end he nearly shouted.

 

Mitchell bit his lips – he bit his cheeks but he couldn't stop it.

 

Anders eyed him grimly. “Don't you dare.” He scolded.

 

“Gnnnnn.............sorry” And Mitchell burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve seen “Dogma” and Alan Rickman as Metatron you know how Anders looked like in his nightmare ;)


End file.
